Question d'équilibre
by Saewin
Summary: Harry est seul dans un bar... Mais que lui est il arrivé? Songfic sur la chanson Question d'équilibre de Francis Cabrel


Un grand merci à ma bêta: **Ael**!  
C'est la première fois qu'on bosse ensemble et j'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça m'a plu!!!

Donc voilà un OS ou plutôt une songfic sur la chanson question d'équilibre de Francis Cabrel...

Bonne lecture!!!

**

* * *

**

**Question d'équilibre**

_Je suis tout seul ce soir  
J'ai les bras collés au comptoir  
J'ai les pieds en bas dans la poussière  
La tête là-haut dans le brouillard _

Je t'attends au comptoir. Oui moi, Harry Potter, ton ancienne némésis t'attends, toi, Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi? On est mariés, tu t'en souviens? Depuis cinq ans, mais monsieur passe ses soirées au boulot et même parfois ses nuits. En ce moment je ne sais même pas où tu es. Ca fait une semaine que tu n'as pas réapparu. Tu ne m'avais jamais fais ça. Alors je t'attends, je m'aide du bar, je me sens moins seul. J'ai fais le tour de la ville, le port, l'aéroport et tous les endroits où tu pouvais être... sans succès. Je n'ai plus les idées claires. Je ne sais même pas dans quel bar j'ai atterri. C'est un bar miteux comme tu ne les aime pas mais de toute façon, tu t'en fous n'est-ce pas?

_Dans tous les couloirs  
J'ai cru revoir les courbes de ton corps  
Dans toutes les salles des aérogares  
Dans toutes les cales des navires du port_

J'ai cru te retrouver mais ce n'était jamais tes cheveux blonds presque blancs ni tes magnifiques yeux gris acier. Toutes ces personnes faisaient pâle figure par rapport à ta beauté. Ils n'étaient rien par rapport à toi. Alors je me suis souvenu des moments heureux passés ensembles. J'ai cru n'être qu'en train d'attendre comme tous les soirs que tu revienne du boulot mais plus on essaye de se cacher quelque chose plus elle revient à la surface alors je me suis arrêté dans un bar.  
J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre!  
Même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami, même en ennemi je m'en contenterais.  
J'ai besoin de te voir évoluer heureux pour vivre. J'ai besoin de tes paroles et de ta voix.

_J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre  
C'est une question d'équilibre  
Quand t'es parti ça m'a coupé les ailes  
Depuis le plancher m'appelle_

J'ai vraiment trop bu, mais de toute façon est-ce que tu t'en soucie? Je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi, chez nous? Mes pieds ne me portent plus, si j'essaye de me lever je vais m'écrouler. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu m'attendais à la maison.  
Je crois que je ne te verrais plus, je n'ai pas la force de rentrer. Je ne rentrerais plus. Je crois que je ne survivrais pas à cette nuit.

_Le plancher m'appelle  
Le plancher m'appelle_

Depuis que tu es parti je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher, de pleurer. J'ai essayé de toublier, je t'assure, mais ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand tu es parti?  
J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, de mon coeur. Ces larmes sont éparpillées aux quatres coins de la ville. Si tu les trouve, suis les et rejoins moi pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Je ne sais combien de temps je survivrais encore. J'ai réussi à combattre Voldemort mais contre toi, contre moi-même et mon amour pour toi je n'arrive même pas à relever la tête.  
J'ai un peu trop bu ce soir et j'ai l'impression que même si tu revenais je ne serais pas en mesure de te reconnaître. Je ne sais pas si je suis en étât de te voir, en état de te faire revenir chez nous. Mais existe-t-il encore ce nous que j'hésite maintenant à dire?

_Faut pas m'en vouloir  
J'suis pas en état de te revoir  
J'ai laissé toutes les larmes de mon corps  
Couler dans le ruisseau en bas du trottoir_

Je crois que le barman me fixe, je sens leurs regards sur moi. Je crois qu'ils s'interrogent sur ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai aussi remarqué que certains se faisaient insistants. Mais ce ne sont pas les tiens.  
Tous les autres m'agacent. Ils ne sont pas toi et me rappellent ma déchéance.  
Ils parlent de moi, ils parlent fort et je les entend très bien, ces phrases qui font mal. Ils se demandent qui est la fille qui m'a laissé, d'autres demandent si je ne suis pas le "gay" de l'avenue dumoulin. Ils le disent avec une telle indiférence, un tel dédain.  
Je ne vois que toi dans les grandes glaces du bar. Elles me renvoient un souvenir de toi et moi enlacés à Poudlard sous la neige, au niveau du saule pleureur au bord du lac gelé. Mais tu n'es pas là et je me meurs de toi.  
Quand je lève la tête je vois toutes les bouteilles que j'ai déjà bu. Et j'ai un sourire en pensant aux beuveries que nous avons fait ensemble. Grâce à ça je tiens encore. Mais je sens que le coma n'est qu'à quelques verres de moi.

_Et tous les autres m'agacent  
Ceux qui parlent haut, ceux qui parlent fort  
Je ne vois que toi dans les grandes glaces  
Entre les bouteilles de "Southern Comfort"_

_J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre  
C'est une question d'équilibre  
Quand t'es parti ça m'a coupé les ailes  
Depuis le plancher m'appelle  
Le plancher m'appelle  
Le plancher m'appelle_

Et voilà on en est arrivé au dernier verre. Ce dernier verre avant le long sommeil, avant la mort. Il ne tient qu'à toi de m'arrêter mais tu ne viendra pas. Tu ne sera pas là. Tant mieux, comme ça tu ne verra pas ma mort, tu ne me verra pas au plus bas.  
Je sens l'alcool passer dans ma gorge. Ca ne brûle même plus tellement j'en ai avalé. Je laisse l'argent sur le comptoir et je fais quelques pas pour sortir. Pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop de problèmes à cause de ma mort à venir.  
Je suis sorti. Je crois bien qu'il y a eu quelques personnes pour m'aider mais j'ai peu de souvenirs. Les seuls qui me reviennent sont ceux que j'ai vécus avec toi.  
Après quelques pas qui m'ont ammené je ne sais où dans le port, j'ai envie de m'allonger, de dormir. Je veux encore croire que c'est un de tes retards, que demain je me réveillerais dans tes bras, près de toi.

_Encore un verre  
Après je me couche par terre  
Je veux dormir en essayant de croire  
Que c'est encore un de tes retards_

Même là ils parlent encore, c'est impossible! J'avais fait exprès de m'éloigner pour ne pas les gêner mais il m'ont suivit jusqu'ici. Ils m'énervent. Ne peuvent-ils pas nous laisser ensemble. Me laisser une dernière fois avec toi.

_Mais tous les autres m'agacent  
Ceux qui parlent haut, ceux qui parlent fort  
Je ne vois que toi dans les grandes glaces  
Entre les bouteilles de "Southern Comfort"_

Mes pensées divaguent, mes souvenirs me rattrappent. Je revois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je revois tous les moments passés avec toi depuis le début. Depuis cette journée passée ensemble après la mort de Voldemort. Après mon réveil.  
J'ai encore l'espoir de me réveiller à tes côtés.  
Tu sais que je t'aime.

Un murmure.

"Je t'aimais Draco"

_J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre  
C'est une question d'équilibre  
Quand t'es partie ça m'a coupé les ailes  
Et depuis le plancher m'appelle  
Le plancher m'appelle  
Le plancher m'appelle_

Dans la cellule où le sequestrait son pere, un jeune sorcier blond lu le journal, le lendemain matin, assit sur le sol dur et froid. 

"_Un jeune homme est mort hier soir dans le port de commerce. Les secours n'ont pas pu arriver à temps. Une identification est en cours mais personne n'a pour l'instant été capable de le reconnaitre. Ses dernièrent paroles furent : « je t'aimais Draco »."_

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le survivant avait été tué par son père, par lui-même.  
Il vit la lame laissée là par son père, comme une invitation silencieuse, s'en empara et se trancha les avant bras.

**FIN

* * *

**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!!!

Gros bisous


End file.
